


Boss Baby

by Fairygirl34



Series: Baby, You're Mine [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Albus Severus Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34
Summary: Barty and the rest of his fellow employees were quite familiar with their boss's adopted son Albus Severus Potter-Riddle.However, no one knows what to think when the pint sized nine year old starts their weekly meeting instead of their boss Tom Riddle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't seen the Movie "Boss Baby" but I couldn't help but be inspired by the trailor to write this. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Barty Crouch Jr. prided himself as man who could usually keep a straight face in most situations. He knew when to wear the disinterested mask when situations called for it. Other times, he would laugh and joke and wear his heart on his sleeve like anyone else. However, Barty was completely sure that he was wearing a gobsmacked expression like everyone else in the meeting room.

He and the rest of the employees had entered the meeting room expecting their boss and leader, Tom Riddle, to be standing in the front with his deadly and intense stare that made everyone second guess themselves if they were going to be fired that day. Maybe it would have been a normal meeting with charts and graphs on how they could make their products better and how to better sell to their intended targets.

Instead, a pint sized child stood in front with a nice crisp blue button up shirt, nice black pants with his nice trainers that had the Batman Logo on them. Messy black hair that looked like it hadn't met a brush and vibrant emerald green eyes that were so big and wide.

Everyone in the room and company was familiar with their Boss's adopted son Albus Severus Potter-Riddle. It wasn't unusaul to see the kid around.

...but he was usually accompanied with an adult.

Oh. Wait Regulus Black, Riddle's personal secretary, stood of to the side, where a completely blank face theentire time. Sometimes Barty wondered if Reggulus was a robot. The man seemed to show no emotion whatsoever.

Barty's attention moved back to the child, who was standing on a stool to look over the entire table of managers, with people like the despicable and brown nosed Cornelius Fudge and the hated pink toad Umbridge along with a few of their boss' advisers like Lucius Malfoy were present.

Everyone chatted and murmured as they waited for their boss to enter the room.

No one dared to disrespect their boss' son when he could enter any minute... but they were extremely curious as to why the child was here and not their leader. Though Barty could make out that more than enough were not pleased to have a child in a meeting room.

At least they were smart enough to not say anything...for now.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" A high pitched voice gained everyone's attention. "Thank you."

Barty didn't know whether to laugh or frown in annoyance when the pint sized child grabbed a pointer and started the meeting.

He went for a neutral look instead.

"First of all, Papa has instructed me to start this meeting as he is dealing with something really important." Albus Severus stated quickly before moving his stool to one of the charts with a graph.

It was pretty adorable to see a nine year and move his stool to the correct position.

"This month's sells have increased by 10% but is still lower than last years profit. Marketing needs to find more ways to entice the audience without becoming annoying. Nobody likes annoying commercials when they are trying  to watch the Telly." Then nine year old stated seriously.

Or as serious as a child could get.

"Now, does anyone-"

_"Hem. Hem."_

"- have any ideas?"

_"Hem. Hem."_

God, how Barty hated Umbridge and her annoying voice.

"Yes, Toad?" Albus drawled, as much as a child could drawl.

It took everything in Barty to not laugh at the nickname bestowed upon the pink monstrosity that walked the company halls. Umbridge narrowed her eyes before smiling pleasantly and condescending at the same time.

"Where is your father?" 

The question everyone in the room wanted an answer for. 

"Dad and Papa are in Papa's office doing grown up things. But I don'tknow what." Albus answered annoyed. Probably both at Umbridge's interupption and not knowing what his parents were up too.

Though it seemed everyone else figured out what their boss was currently doing. Barty was definitely amused that their boss couldn't keep it in his pants when his husband was around. However, nobody would dare say anything unless they wanted to feel the man's wrath.

"Now as I was saying," Albus pointedly glared at Umbridge, who in return narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Riddle Enterprises is number one in all of the British Isles and we want to keep it that way, but Phoenix Corporations is tailing us in the market."

 _"Hem. Hem."_  

 "Yes?" Albus said as politely as he could. Papa was always telling him to never show weaknesses in front of other people. Especially, those he didn't like or trust.

"I think that this charade has gone on long enough and that you should go get your father." Umbridge said in a high pitched voice as if she was speaking to a three year old with mental disabilities. And what she thought was a polite smile, just made her face look more toad like.

Barty will admit that he was impressed with the complete neutral look Albus was sporting while simultaneously gazing back at Umbridge. He wasn't entirely sure it was just a battle of wills or a staring contest, as neither seemed to want to be the first one to blink. Barty was thinking that it was a bit of both.

"Reggie. Please call security to escort the toad out." Albus ordered suddenly. "Oh. And toad? You're fired."

"Exscuse me?! You don't have the power to fire me!" Umbridge said haughtily.

The meeting had definitely become a lot more interesting. Barty even saw Regulus began calling on the phone and he assumed it was security. 

"Yes I do, because Papa was going to fire you anyway!" Albus stuck out his tongue. "And your clothes are ugly! Toad!"

Umbridge's face turned a nasty red color, her eyes glaring with hatred. "Why you impertinent little Brat! Children should respect their betters!"

"Are you threatening me?" Child emerald green eyes narrowed. "You'll regret that."

"Ha! You're nothing but a snot nosed brat, riding on your father's coattails! You're not even his real son! Surely, you know that." Umbridge said condescendingly.

Many in the room gasped in shock. Barty couldn't believe that Umbridge had disrespected their boss's son. He was just a kid! Sure, he was set to inherit Riddle Enterprises and wasn't blood related but that still didn't mean that their boss didn't see Albus as his own.

It felt like time slowed down for the entire, each waiting for the inevitable other shoe to drop. What it would be, they didn't know. 

"Did I hear you just threaten my son?" A familiar voice hissed.

Everyone but Albus and Regulus, paled when they turned as one to see their boss stride intimidately. 

"Papa!" The nine year old smiled happily and jumping off the stool to stand by the older man's side. Barty could practically feel the child's smugness now that his father was here to back him up. Things were not looking up for Umbridge.

"O-of course, not sir." Umbridge quickly stated. "I was only informing the young child that this isn't a playground."

Icy blues eyes gazed harshly upon Umbridge and Barty was glad that he wasn't on the receiving end if that glare. Umbridge didnt hold eye contact for long and Riddle seemed very satisfied with the toad woman's submission. 

"It is not your duty to tell my son what he can and cannot do. He already knows." Tom stated. 

"I tried to run the meeting like you asked Papa!" Albus pouted and turning his large emerald green eyes up to Tom. "But the ugly old pink toad was being mean! I even fired her too! But she wouldn't leave!"

Barty was impressed. 

Tom narrowed his eyes at Umbridge who wore a pinched expression from Albus' statement. Even though it wasn't a  _very good_ reason, Tom hadn't plan on keeping Umbridge on his list of employees. Fortunately for him, he had enough information to blackmail mayerial to keep her from slandering him and his family in any way.

"You heard my son, Ms. Umbridge. You are no longer employed here." Tom dismissed. 

At that time, security entered to forcibly escort Umbridge out. Barty winced lightly as Umbridge spouted inappropriate and derogatory language that shouldn't have been said around a nine year old.

After the spectacle was over, Tom whispered into the child's ear and Barty watched as Albus got an excited look in his eye and quickly sprinted to the door with Regulus following.

"Bye everyone!" The child called out as he left laughing down the hallway until they could no longer hear him.

Barty Crouch Jr. prided himself as man who could usually keep a straight face in most situations. He knew when to wear the disinterested mask when situations called for it. Other times, he would laugh and joke and wear his heart on his sleeve like anyone else. 

However, he was sure that his usual poker face had been broken by a smile, actually kind of glad that the small child had been in the meeting. 

Works days were no longer boring, that was for sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments kudos, etc etc. Constructive criticism is also welcome. 
> 
> Story ideas are also welcome!


End file.
